After Hours
by shella-belle
Summary: One shot. What do two detectives do after a bad day at work?


_A.N.-- This is my first fic, so please be nice. I am a poor college student that, sadly, does not own any of the Law and Order franchise. So, please don't sue!! I also do not own Four Corners. It is not a bar in New York(that I know of) but it is a very nice little lounge down the road from my school! Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and please read and review!_

**After Hours**

"Tequila."

He hated days like this. Days when nothing went his way. The case was a nightmare. He and his partner jumping down each other's throats over every little thing. He misread the suspect. Made it personal. Lost his cool. He can count the number of times that has happened on one hand. He wasn't in the mood for a cop bar, so he went to Four Corners instead. Good music, bad lighting, and an unobtrusive atmosphere. Not to mention the darkened seating areas that gave the illusion of privacy despite the room's openness.

"Thanks," he said as the bartender handed him the shot.

A hand on his arm stopped him as he was reaching for the salt and a lime. He watched as she gently sucked the curve between her index finger and thumb and sprinkled salt on the dampened flesh. She saw the look of awareness in his eyes turn into flames of desire. His eyes never left hers as he sucked the salt off of her hand. He softly nipped the sensitive flesh of her wrist before releasing her hand and taking the shot.

When he looked back at her, he saw the lime waiting for him between her teeth. He heard her quiet gasp as his face neared hers. She could taste the salt and tequila on his lips as he bit into the lime. He gently nibbled on her lower lip before removing the lime and turning his attention back to her mouth.

There was instant heat as his tongue plunged in to battle hers. One of his hands fisted in her hair while the other wrapped around her waist. Her hands clawed at his back as she tried to press impossibly closer. The taste of the tequila was overpowered by the mixing of their flavors. Without breaking the kiss, he guided her to a couch in a candle lit corner.

When she felt their legs hit the couch, she pushed him down and straddled him. She broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. She felt an involuntary shudder course through his body as his eyes probed hers. This time, the kiss was slow and almost timid. She ran her tongue across his lower lip, seeking entrance into his mouth. She tasted passion and need as her tongue once again met his and the kiss turned urgent. It barely registered to her that she was unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt and slipping a hand inside. The feel of his hands on her flesh as he stroked up and down her spine beneath her shirt was searing.

As if suddenly realizing what he was doing, he lowered his hands to the skin at her side, just between the bottom of her shirt and the waistband of her pants. The kiss again became tender and her hands found purchase in her hair. He gently eased back, breaking the kiss, as his need for air finally registered. The couple looked at each other for a moment, each trying to breathe in something besides the other's scent, before he grinned at her.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I was. I had every intention of decking you, but I thought this may be a little more... recreational." She ran her thumb over his lower lip.

"How'd you find me?"

"Bobby. I'm a cop. I know how to track someone down. Besides...I know you."

"This is true. I'm sorry about being such a jerk today, Alli." She smiled at the nickname. It was always Eames at work, just so nobody caught on to their, ahem, after hours activities. But everywhere else, she was Alli.

"It wasn't all you. I admit I kinda egged you on. Self preservation." He shot her a look. "It was either that or jump you right there in the bullpen. Anyway, Happy Anniversary, Bobby."

"Let's go home."

The two got up and walked out of the bar, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. He kissed the top of her head as the diamond on her left hand flashed under the streetlight. One day, she'd be able to wear that ring on her hand all the time instead of around her neck during the day.

"I love you, Alli."

"I love you, too, Bobby."

_The end. _


End file.
